


莱罗莱段子合集

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 按写作顺序排列C1《宠物》：无差/帝国至宝米大麦与愉快的君臣朋友们C2《恐惊天上人》：莱罗/船上的日子之明君贤妃恋爱日常C3《狮子泉攻略》：莱罗/罗妃孕期作死日常/补了个车
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 2





	1. 宠物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 米达麦亚元帅辛苦了，帝国至宝至少应该领四份工资

1.

米达麦亚下班后与艾芳瑟琳沿着费沙护城河堤散步。

可靠的米达麦亚牵着一条柴犬，燕婉的艾芳瑟琳则牵着一条体型与她相衬的柯基犬。两条橙色小型犬在惬意的凉风中轻快地奔跑，油光水滑的皮毛在黄昏的暖色中闪出波光。

米达麦亚心中祈愿，希望这美好的一刻可以永恒。半路上不期而遇他黑发的挚友，让米达麦亚感到心情更为舒畅。

罗严塔尔站在路边，一身典雅的奢牌便装，长臂搂着依偎在他怀中的情人细细的小腰。情人一头黄金卷发松松地扎成一个马尾，从压低的鸭舌帽的缝隙里流泻而出。蓝色牛仔裤包裹着她修长、笔直的下肢，将她本来就与罗严塔尔不相上下的高挑体型修饰得更形健美。罗严塔尔此次想必是泡到了国立芭蕾剧团头牌之类，所以她戴着口罩来遮挡她无法掩饰的美貌。

可美人立刻摘下了她的口罩。“米达麦亚元帅！”她的嗓音也动听极了，并且还很耳熟。“怎么这样巧，竟在这里遇到卿与夫人！”

米达麦亚就是死也不敢认错他的皇帝；他当场吓得目瞪口呆。艾芳瑟琳赶紧捂住嘴才没有尖叫出声。罗严塔尔叹了口气扶住额头。

米达麦亚毕竟是老成谋国的帝国元帅，他很快反应过来，并且还很清楚事情的轻重缓急。他首先进谏：“黄昏时分来散步的市民很多，请陛……请夫人赶快戴好口罩！”

接着才对罗严塔尔怒目而视。“罗严塔尔！解释！”

罗严塔尔故作轻松地耸耸肩：“看看就明白了吧？还要怎样解释？”

莱因哈特两只美目在口罩上方甜美地眯缝起来，他亲切地笑着说：“卿家里养的小狗真是活泼，就跟卿夫妇两个一样可爱！”

米达麦亚知道莱因哈特没有恶意。

罗严塔尔最擅顺竿爬：“请您仔细看：难道不是艾芳瑟琳夫人牵着那条更像米达麦亚吗？哪怕四肢短小也照样迅捷如风，实在具有英雄风范。”

要不是当着艾芳瑟琳和莱因哈特的面，米达麦亚恨不得当场照着罗严塔尔小腿踹上两脚。

2.

饭后，罗严塔尔抱着一束花敲开米达麦亚家门。

“倒也不必跟我道歉。我只希望你至少这回得好好负起责任来了，罗严塔尔。”

米达麦亚叹了口气接过花束；低头一看，里面装的却不是花，而是一枝枝柴犬图案的棒棒糖，细腻的糖霜洒在柴犬吐着舌头开怀傻笑的脸庞上，在玻璃包装纸里层层叠叠攒起来，只消看上一眼就足以令人心情愉悦。

米达麦亚也很想愉悦一下；但他毕竟不傻。

“什么东西？”米达麦亚笑道，露出八颗白皙健康的牙齿。“你当我傻啊。”

罗严塔尔并不接他话头。“你猜这是哪里来的？”

“我不猜。”

“这是咱皇上送给我的。”

“？”

“我早上开车上班的时候，就发现这东西放在我副驾驶座上。里面有张纸条，看字迹是咱皇上亲笔。你瞅瞅？”

米达麦亚翻找片刻。

“兹以卿最为喜爱的米达麦亚元帅赏赐予卿！祝愿卿度过愉快的一天。又及：依余之见，米达麦亚元帅果然还是更像柴犬。——诚挚的R.V.L.”

米达麦亚想不通罗严塔尔与莱因哈特究竟是怎么一回事，又究竟如何看待他；也不敢再想了。他要做的是纯粹的军人，只管领命做事，要替皇帝和僚友的私生活一一烦心的话，岂不是没完没了了吗。

更何况还是这两个这么不消停的人呢！

米达麦亚还有最后一个问题：“咱皇上既然送你，你怎么不收好，拿来给我干嘛？”

罗严塔尔耸肩：“我又不吃糖。”

“我也不吃。”

“卿原来是不吃糖的吗？”罗严塔尔惊讶地挑眉，“我怎么一直以为卿应当很喜欢甜食呢？”

米达麦亚云里雾里：“？我怎么知道？”

“大概是因为卿长了一张很甜的脸。”

“卿就不能住口吗？”

罗严塔尔语气沉稳地解决问题：“留给卿将来的孩子吃就行。”

3.

会后莱因哈特将米达麦亚留下。

“米达麦亚元帅！余有一个任务交给卿。”

“您只管吩咐，小官万死不辞。”

“我看卿对养狗很有经验。你家里还能多养一条狗吗？”

“请问陛下，是什么样的狗？”

莱因哈特扭过脸对门外叫道：“艾密尔！请你把那条狗放进来。”

小门打开，一只金黄色的长毛小型犬吐着舌头蹿了进来，兴致勃勃地一头跃进了米达麦亚怀里。

莱因哈特满脸露出欣慰的笑容。“被狗这样喜爱，卿真是很有亲和力。这就是物以类聚的道理吗？我看这个任务交给卿实在是恰如其分。”

米达麦亚十分熟练地无视了主君不合适的言辞。他挣扎着按住怀里兴奋得四下乱拱的小生灵，问道：“请问，这小狗是什么样的来历呢？只要是陛下所希望的事，小官一定拜领。只是，我也需要对家中妻子做些说明。”

“唉……说到这个，我就气不打一处来！”莱因哈特漂亮的小嘴一下子撅得高高的。“但是，的确总归应当对卿适当说明。那是罗严塔尔送给余的。”

“？”

米达麦亚无语凝噎，“您说什么？”

莱因哈特似乎越想越气，他开始烦躁地用指尖敲击桌面。“啧。少废话！让你领回去你就给我领走。哼！好个罗严塔尔……”

米达麦亚抬起狗子乖巧的小脸端详片刻；他认出这品种源自地球东北亚，叫做狮子狗。

米达麦亚心中已把挚友的俊美脸蛋捶成一张肉饼。他琢磨着这可是个烫手山芋，他不甘心就这样随随便便又替罗严塔尔接锅。他为什么要说“又”？

“陛下，请听臣一言。小官家中已养有两条狗，恐怕难有余力再多养一条。但是，陛下下赐宠物，确实是难得的恩德。小官听说，军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅亦有养狗经验。陛下何不赏给他养呢？”

“不行不行！就你给我养。”莱因哈特的语气已变得有些幼稚起来，“奥贝斯坦没养过小型犬，他不会养的！而且他那条狗大概是跟他有特别的缘分，他也不会再养其他狗了。余也要体恤那个人的心情才是。”

莱因哈特有一半话没说出口：就是奥贝斯坦木着一张脸，提醒他这狗叫做狮子狗的。否则估计他还一直抱着罗严塔尔送他的小狗撸得开心着呢。让奥贝斯坦去养这条狗？他光是想象一下那个场面就糟心得要命。但是米达麦亚是个厚道人，才不会用狗来欺负他呢。

想到此处，莱因哈特的口气变得像是他嘴里含了冰块一样冷：“你把狗抱回去，然后把罗严塔尔给我送来。”

4.

米达麦亚与罗严塔尔坐在前往皇宫的军用轿车后座上交谈。

“是吗？”罗严塔尔悠然望着窗外天色渐沉的夜景，颇有深意似地微笑起来，“那位大人生气了啊。”

米达麦亚气呼呼地说：“我真是get不到你那种别致的幽默感。为什么要跟陛下开那种玩笑呢？那简直就跟不敬罪只有一线之隔！虽然经过咱皇上大力整顿，但是国内的环境还是很危险的。卿难道还会不明白吗？别怪我没提醒你，我看奥贝斯坦大约已经得知此事。”

“不敬罪吗？”罗严塔尔砸吧着这个词玩味片刻，随即用发颤的低音从咽喉深处笑了起来。“米达麦亚，那条狗昨晚是在我床上睡的。你不会想要知道我用它都做了些什么的。”

“恕我直言。您有病吗？”米达麦亚困惑已极。“可是小狗又做错了什么呢？怎么可以这样对待小狗？”

“哈哈哈！”罗严塔尔捂着脸大笑，把笑得发烫的额头贴在车窗玻璃上降温。“开玩笑的。竟然这就被唬到了，卿真是可爱。”

米达麦亚几乎抓狂。幸好陛下已将小狗交给他养。

“米达麦亚！你说，难道有谁会认为那位大人是狗吗？”

米达麦亚心想：我倒很有冲动骂你是狗。

“那位大人，应当是小猫咪才对吧。缅因猫也很像狮子呢……”

“你再说一句试试？我要录音了。明天一早就提交给克斯拉。”

5.

罗严塔尔在米达麦亚家中起居室的扶手椅里坐下来；臀部一沾椅面，立刻像触了电似的重新站起来。

“我的朋友。”他沉着地说道，“请给我一个坐垫。要尽量软的那种。”

米达麦亚叫艾芳瑟琳取来坐垫；罗严塔尔重新坐下。

“这是怎么了？莫非新王朝开历史倒车，恢复肉刑了吗？”米达麦亚半开玩笑地轻松问道。

“没错。是吾皇打了我。”

“？”

米达麦亚呆住，手中酒杯停在半空。

“陛下打得我好疼；打得我爬在地上团团乱转，到最后满嘴胡话，自己都不知道自己说了些什么。”

罗严塔尔一边低声娓娓道来，一边轻轻摇晃掌心中的高脚杯；起居室休闲性的布光之中，他的脸颊看上去带着一种绯桃艳色，不知道那是红酒的倒影，抑或是心跳的痕迹。

“陛下就坐在我腰上，好像把我当成未加雕鞍的驽马那样，双腿十分残忍地夹紧我、踢蹬我，厉声命令我驮着他走。房间地面上铺满了厚厚的地毯，但是我的膝盖都为他磨破了。”

罗严塔尔说罢，合起发暗的妖瞳，往酒杯中沉醉地啜了一口。他似乎热极了，双颊变本加厉染红，微微张开嘴叹着热气，一只手悄无声息地解开了军服上衣第一粒纽扣，然后白皙指头无自觉地勾弄起了白衬衫敞开的领口。

米达麦亚不知道为什么，但他自己脸上也发烫。从罗严塔尔开始说第一个字开始，不祥的预感就酝酿了起来。历史经验教会了米达麦亚，他这位危险的友人每次酒后突发长篇大论自白，一定不会给他留下什么美好回忆。

米达麦亚噎着气急道：“别说了。我看你只是醉了。”

罗严塔尔带着一种伤怀而陶醉的神情皱起眉头；世上所有女人若得见此刻他眉眼之间那份哀艳，必无一人能够不为之心碎。“没错。我已经醉了。”

米达麦亚拍桌而起。“我看你现在需要立刻进宫！我替你叫车。”

“拜托了……”罗严塔尔轻声道谢，听起来已经接近失去意识。

6.

会后米达麦亚再次被单独留下。

他知道这不可能，他也绝对不会逃避自己对主君和挚友的责任；但他已不想再从莱因哈特处听到关于罗严塔尔的任何事，反之亦然。

莱因哈特的确没有提起罗严塔尔。

他解开军服上衣顶端几粒纽扣，向米达麦亚展示他颈部以下缠着的一圈隐约洇血的绷带。

“米达麦亚元帅！以后再给宫里送猫，就不要灌酒了。你知道失去理智的发情猫咪咬人有多疼吗？”

米达麦亚只觉得一股热血冲到脸上；他连忙毕恭毕敬低下蜂蜜色头颅，掩饰自己惊慌失措的脸色。“不知道！臣什么都不知道，陛下！小官家里只养过狗。”

米达麦亚连连摇着头，从皇帝办公室里躬身退出。走到站在走廊下等他的罗严塔尔身边时，实在忍不住抄起拳头，在对方背上爆捶了一下。

罗严塔尔哀嚎一声，在无人的走廊上折射出一阵丢人的回响；听着那声音，米达麦亚知道罗严塔尔昨晚背上也挨打了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直觉得莱罗格局中米米的位置非常令人喷饭，我与基友一致认为搞莱罗可以不给任何人出场费，就是不可以不给米米出场费


	2. 恐惊天上人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜饼  
> 明君贤妃恋爱日常

罗严塔尔正望着他金发主君的侧脸出神。

面对兵力碾压的胜算之局，他几乎全程带着一种胸有成竹的浅淡微笑。开阔舷窗外遮天蔽日的狼烟烽火穿破碎星，在他巧夺天工的白瓷面庞上映照出五彩斑斓的釉色。完全不必连篇累牍征引古代史诗来赞颂他的英姿——即便世上果真存在军神，对战争之华美也无法比他做出更恰如其分的阐释。

而罗严塔尔立在他身后左侧三步，这位置竟像是为他量身打造一样那么合致；虽然他是今生第一回站在此处，却立刻获得一种他在世上任何其他位置都无法感受到的，因为足够合乎理据而生出的安全之感。

他在这里，可以为莱因哈特出谋划策、指挥舰队，继而稼得莱因哈特的认可与称许。

他在这里，抬头就能俯瞰在莱因哈特面前展成舆图，亟待他们一同去征服的沙场；低头就能仰望莱因哈特的龙姿凤章：举世无双，夺人眼球，此刻却在某种程度上专属于罗严塔尔一人。

随时随地，心无旁骛，光明正大，不容置疑。

莱因哈特正流光溢彩地走在他前面；而他只需要考虑如何为莱因哈特攀摘星辰，去镶嵌只为那位天生君王一人而锻造的皇冠。除此之外一切事，他其实并不真正关心的世间万物，他命数中流毒的阴湿咒怨，他心间那片永夜中暗藏的迷狂，在这一刻都已经与他别无干系。

他在过于广袤的宇宙中漫无目的地流离颠沛三十年，难道不正是为了在此时此地，说不清出于偶然还是必然，总之就是那么正正好好地落在此处的吗？

携带万钧雷霆、风驰电掣的王师战车之侧，这正是百万雄师殊死对决的风口浪尖所在。谁不能察觉转瞬倾覆于惊涛骇浪中的危险呢？但他正与莱因哈特一起；罗严塔尔觉得这也很好。

罗严塔尔本以为谁都不会发现他正看着莱因哈特发呆的。

——就算被别人发现，那又如何呢？他毕竟是莱因哈特的首席幕僚。

可是莱因哈特突然转过身来看他。

“卿现下在想些什么呢？”

莱因哈特仍旧坐在那张朴素的指挥椅上，转过半个身子来，便成了一种斜犄的闲适姿态；左手自然地攀上椅背，纯白披风伏在身侧绰约地流淌；湛蓝眼眸犹如一对澄澈的冰湖，透过明丽又幽深的金色睫羽，自下而上直线掷来一个不容歪曲的探问。

罗严塔尔的尖牙利嘴就这样失效；自从登舰以来永远能够即座交出令莱因哈特会心一笑的满分答卷的他，居然在主君面前很丢脸地呆住。他暗自庆幸这是交战中的短暂熄火期，莱因哈特的那些个副官侍卫侍从秘书都已被吩咐离开舰桥回自室休憩，否则他的尴尬岂不还要更上层楼。

但莱因哈特不给他时间找借口；他趁热打铁说道：

“在想余的事情，对吧？”

在莱因哈特的声线和笑容中，都露出了他少年心性的那种飞扬的神采。

“余可是明白的哦。因为卿在想余的事情的时候，脸就会显得更加艳丽。”

莱因哈特给予他的视觉与听觉共同作用，罗严塔尔只觉得胸中心跳撼如擂鼓、震耳欲聋，忽如其来的热度就快要被泵到脸上、快要被人察知。他只有赶快闭上眼睛来抵御那份禁果的酸甜诱惑，试图平息心潮悸动。

在他非礼勿视的黑暗之中，他听到莱因哈特竟然笑吟吟地说些什么：“对，就是那样。就是卿现在那种表情哦。”

在长达数秒艰苦卓绝的动心忍性之后，罗严塔尔才有了重新睁开眼面对主君考验的勇气。

“我是陛下的首席幕僚。”他边说就已经边注意到自己的声音在发抖；还好他音色低沉，多少能掩饰一些动摇的痕迹。“小官考虑您的事情，是理所当然的。”

“哦——？”莱因哈特竟发出那种带笑的揶揄的长音；他从不在人前这样逗弄他的三位元帅。或许正因如此，这种非同寻常的征兆更使罗严塔尔感到自己正被某种危险迫近：他好像被狮子盯上了。笑声像尖锐匕首挑动他发热的脑神经，冰凉的刀刃非但不能使人冷静，反而让他更加焦灼。

百兽之王的狩猎不需要像其他猎食者一样在草丛中反复隐蔽；它会堂堂正正释放它的威压，仿佛被它捕食也将成为对象者的光荣那样，优雅而高贵地侵袭。

罗严塔尔胸前衣料忽然被揪住；他向前踉跄几步，晕乎乎跌在指挥椅扶手上，感觉自己像只可悲的高角羚，被拖到尊贵的狮王面前，颜面无存地摔了个狗啃泥。

“罗严塔尔。卿是不是真的不明白啊。”

莱因哈特将他稳稳掌控在十指之中，方才纯净无暇的蓝眼睛此刻尽现锋镝锐气，略带凶悍的语气带出热切的呼吸，飞快地缠绕住手心中的猎物。

“我为什么让你做我的首席幕僚，将你放在身边最近的位置？你不明白吗？你整天站在那里，不，不管你在哪里，都总是注视着余吧？你当我不知道吗？你仔细观察着余的每一个变化，细心地体味着余的每一个想法，难道会察觉不到余对你的关注吗？你莫非说，你不明白余的心情吗？”

罗严塔尔听到一半就已经承受不住那份压力而又闭上了双眼；但是身处不知何时已被打开的屏蔽力场的狭小空间之中，他早已被征服者的权威轻易席卷，无处可逃。被莱因哈特紧抓着衣襟，迫切地摇晃，他只觉得自己全身上下从大脑到双腿都被烤熔。

最后是罗严塔尔的，有时总显得有些没必要的矜持逼迫他开口，拼上最后一丝力气，虚弱地喘息着，对他九五至尊的皇帝顶嘴：

“小官在想陛下……您自己却在想杨威利吧？”

他知道自己嫉妒主君对敌将的关注，也知道他无厘头的嫉妒之情本身就已经足够可笑。可他竟在这种关头把这份荒唐心事引为口实，用来防御他也不知道究竟什么东西，更让他明白自己恐怕已经疯了。

然而垂死挣扎似乎奏效，他胸前的紧抓和耳畔的嘶鸣都暂时停止了。

在短暂停滞之后，他听到莱因哈特嗤笑出声。

“呵。这时候你跟我提那个杨威利？……”

罗严塔尔心中暗叫不好：莱因哈特的语气听起来极其暴躁。

下一秒，狮子终于扑上来将他咬住，执拗地在他嘴唇上反复留下痛痒的撕咬，略显强硬地冲进来，缴获他舌头吮到发疼。

他被困在伯伦希特舰桥上窄得比个蛋壳也大不了多少的私密力场之内，而这只白色天鹅也正被重重拱卫在宏大军阵中央，伊谢尔伦走廊内外陈兵百万，面对照耀一切又吞噬一切的星海浪潮，或许就连眼前的战争也都那么渺小。

在被莱因哈特捕获的这一刻，罗严塔尔真正感到心安理得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是这枚甜饼是明君贤妃模式，不代表本人全部原作理解。


	3. 狮子泉攻略

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO  
> 华妃娘娘百分百不肯好好带孩子

1.

费沙宰相府近几个月颇不平静。

清晨鸟语花香，宰相罗严塔尔正与一班属官开晨间例会，突然将手中的终端一摔。

“这可视化模型是傻瓜做的吗？我看你们脑袋是被门夹了。几句人话都说不明白！……呕。”

罗严塔尔突然又捂着嘴起身冲进卫生间。

负责这文书的官员瑟瑟发抖，不明白自己做的图表怎么就能糟糕到令人作呕的地步。

众人在原位上静待了五分钟，宰相阁下仍没出来。贝根格伦放心不下，自告奋勇要进去看看情况。两分钟后贝根格伦一个人出来，让大家各自散会。

贝根格伦小心翼翼朝着趴在洗手台上的罗严塔尔靠近。

“别过来！……呕。”

罗严塔尔挥手制止他，却不能制止自己呕吐。即使是久经考验的忠实副官，罗严塔尔也不愿被他知道自己不能自控地呕吐时难堪的样子和气味。

他对着洗手台翻江倒海这么半天，倒也没吐出什么东西来，徒劳的干呕令他食道酸痛，全身无力，不适到极点。脑子也一团乱麻，从我是不该出生的，想到这个孩子是不该出生的。

孕吐终于暂时平息，罗严塔尔打开水龙头冲洗，顺便就着洗脸漱口。贝根格伦也不敢乱走，仍在身后几米处守候。

罗严塔尔抬起头，与镜像中自己沾着水珠的妖瞳对视，发出一声冷笑。

“贝根格伦，我时常会想，我如果没怀这个孩子就好了。”

老实巴交的参谋官不知所措。

“宰相阁下，话可不能乱说啊。您肚子里可是皇嗣！做Ω的谁怀孩子不得吐呢？您只要放松心情，好好养胎，很快就会好的！”

2.

罗严塔尔休息片刻，仍旧坚持办公。下午有个第一夫人讲话的预定，他也兢兢业业完成了直播。

某个眼生的小职员敲门进来，报告下午的直播有几个网络频道被艾尔法西尔余孽黑了。

罗严塔尔点开视频文件一看，屏幕底端正有一行滚动字幕打在他隆起的小腹上。

靠肚子里带着个篮球上位的帝国宰相，不知会将行政效率拉低到何等地步呢？真替帝国民众的民生担忧。皇妃带着皇子两个人垄断了朝政，罗严格拉姆家的皇帝果然就是死了。

回想起今早因为自己身体不适而临时取消了例会的事，特别是又看到最后那句话，罗严塔尔脸色顿时风云骤变，黑得黑云压城城欲摧。

“你们宣传部的废物点心，连陛下通向民众的道路都不能肃清，让艾尔法西尔的混账东西钻了空子，还有脸来跟我报告？赶紧给我滚出去！”

小职员忙不迭地飞也似滚了出去；他脸上侧目而视的微妙神情，好像在说孕妇的脾气真的好恐怖啊，那却令罗严塔尔历历在目，无法忘怀。

这人看着如此眼生，想必是在部门内部受到排挤，才落得不得不来触他霉头的厄运。

罗严塔尔心中酸涩难言。从我是不该出生的，想到这个孩子是不该出生的。

“贝根格伦！你说我究竟是要怎么放松心情呢？”

贝根格伦没有回答；他的表情看上去也有一点想要滚出去。

3.

静谧夜晚中，银色月光洒满皇帝夫妻的卧房。

宇宙环境安定之后，莱因哈特闲出屁来。实在培养不出什么文艺情操，干脆开始抢大臣的活干。他坐在用自己抢来的工部盖出来的狮子泉皇宫里，充分发挥这一光荣传统，现在几乎已将新王朝新设的另外一省民政省也直接置于自己管辖之下。

此时莱因哈特就支了个小桌子，坐在床上专心致志读表。读累了便伸个懒腰，凑过来趴在罗严塔尔身上。一边听他肚子里的动静，一边露出欣喜的笑容。自下而上的视线打开眼瞳，让月光将一双蓝眼睛照得亮堂堂的。他有趣地支着两条小腿互相敲击，纯真姿态就如孩童一般。

罗严塔尔看看莱因哈特，又看看自己的肚子。看看月亮，又看看小几上的文书。

皇帝亲自执掌工部民政二省，这且不言。军务省仍由奥贝斯坦掌管，水泼不进，更没有罗严塔尔插手的份。罗严塔尔这宰相名义上虽然是官僚之首，然而帝国中央九省，只剩三分之二还由他过问。

他本来就是因为自己没有可以比肩陛下的构想能力，只是个替皇帝跑腿的区区走卒，不愿意自己怀了孕又成了废人，才强忍着身体不适和精神不安，坚持继续担当宰相职责的。如今共和主义余孽已经学会拿他开刀，谁又知道今后将会如何呢？

罗严塔尔不由得回忆起当年被莱因哈特收走统帅本部的往事，霎时心中烟尘四起。

这位大人真是越来越能干了。总有一天陛下也会变得不需要什么宰相了吧？不会再有人来分走皇权，那个奥贝斯坦想必会大大赞成吧？

他用五指依恋地梳理着铺陈在自己腿上的莱因哈特过分耀眼的满头金发，从我是不该出生的，想到这个孩子是不该出生的。

“陛下，我时常会想，我如果没怀这个孩子就好了。”

罗严塔尔做足云淡风轻的样子静静说道。

莱因哈特震惊，随即惊坐而起。

“你在说什么。那是朕的孩子！”

罗严塔尔苦笑不已。

“原来如此！陛下当臣妾是生育的工具吗？属下这就跟陛下离婚，您去娶头母猪好了！”

莱因哈特隐约意识到问题非比寻常，抓起罗严塔尔双手试图进行心与心的沟通。

“罗严塔尔！朕知道你这些日子带孕工作辛苦极了。要不卿从明天开始就别上班了吧？朕给你休假，宰相府的事务朕都会着人安排。”

正中红心，瞬间爆炸；罗严塔尔听得心中拔凉，不住冷笑。他将莱因哈特掀到一边，套上风衣就冲进了夜色。

4.

拜耶尔兰风闻今天下午罗严塔尔直播演讲被艾尔法西尔余党从中作梗之事，难掩心中得意，特备好酒一瓶，来敲米达麦亚家门，欲与长官畅谈祸国妖妃黑料。

艾芳瑟琳将拜耶尔兰迎进门，却让他暂时别进客厅。

“罗严塔尔，你怀孕了，不能喝酒，喝点奶吧。”

米达麦亚微笑着宽慰失魂落魄的挚友，为他将饮品调换。

罗严塔尔握着装满热牛奶的玻璃杯，那烂醉如泥的情态却仿佛喝空了米达麦亚家酒窖。

“米达麦亚！虽然你已经结婚了，但是我要告诉你，天底下的α都是人渣。”

米达麦亚听得心惊肉跳。

“还好我跟我老婆都是Ω，我就当作没听到。当朝圣上可是α啊，这种话你可别说出去，让别人听到。”

5.

莱因哈特派秘书官希尔德来米达麦亚家试图与罗严塔尔沟通。希尔德办这种事有经验，莱因哈特表示很放心；希尔德自己却没法放心。

希尔德到了地方，先与艾芳瑟琳喝了一会儿咖啡，相谈甚欢；又与米达麦亚喝了一会儿咖啡，相谈亦甚欢。

稍后罗严塔尔从二楼客房下来，见了希尔德，脸色铁青。

希尔德看着罗严塔尔的脸色，几乎不敢说话。又或许他们二人之间，本来就无话可说。凭借深厚的社交辞令功底，希尔德才从司令长官府上告辞脱身。

翌日希尔德接到米达麦亚打来的TV通话。正直的青年脸上布满了忧虑的神色。

“伯爵小姐，别来无恙。自从您来过之后，罗严塔尔已经一整天没好好吃饭了。他这样子，我实在忧心。还希望您能在陛下面前替罗严塔尔美言几句！”

希尔德挂了电话，扶着淡金色额头长吁短叹，深感自己没法做人。

6.

希尔德请假一礼拜。

军务尚书听闻此事，长眉轻挑。先是宰相私自旷工，又是御用秘书官长假。好个罗严塔尔，究竟要闹到什么地步，要为他一人之事，弄得整个帝国中枢瘫痪才满意吗？

奥贝斯坦幽幽道：

“臣早就提醒过陛下，世界上有些人就是不适合当后宫嫔妃。”

莱因哈特睨他一眼。

“罗严塔尔是朕选的皇妃，朕任命的宰相。论官位席次，亦在卿之上。你不觉得你说这话有些不合适吗？”

奥贝斯坦不多争辩，默默退下。

菲尔纳有些挣扎。

“尚书阁下，这样做真的好吗？”

灰蓝色义眼碌碌转动，淡淡扫了他一眼。

此事无非两种结果，无论最终达成其中哪一种，对奥贝斯坦来说，都算是称心如意的结局。

7.

当天傍晚，一车货物拉到米达麦亚家门口。拆开一看，都是罗严塔尔平时在狮子泉的用度。

罗严塔尔当场崩溃，惶然无措。

“米达麦亚！陛下真的不要我了！”

米达麦亚保持冷静，在箱子里翻看片刻，心中已有了计较。麻了，真的麻了。但是除了顺水推舟，眼下似乎也没有别的办法。他咬牙切齿道：

“罗严塔尔！你听着，咱们不能做这亲者痛仇者快的事情，如了奥贝斯坦那条毒蛇的意！别嚎了，赶紧回宫攻略皇上去！”

8.

夜风呜咽，如泣如诉。灿若骄阳的美丽皇帝沐浴在月光中，长发染成一种金银交错的绚色，眼中积蓄着忧郁的湖泊。罗严塔尔站在门边死角处，静静欣赏了很长时间。看到他手指又要从衣襟下掏出挂坠盒，当机立断冲了进去。

莱因哈特听到脚步声，立刻回过头来。看到是罗严塔尔，冰湖般双眼中涌出浪潮。莱因哈特颤抖着，一只手握住罗严塔尔的手，另一只手轻柔地抚上他腹部。

“罗严塔尔，朕这几天想了很多……是朕不好，卿为朕怀了皇子，是为朕做了为难的事，朕不该说那样的话！卿是朕选择的皇妃，也是朕任命的宰相，这个国家也好，这个孩子也好，都有卿的一半。朕已经想好了，如果卿真的不愿要这个孩子，那么——”

罗严塔尔一只手指搭在他嘴唇上，制止了后面的话。另一只手反过来也握紧了莱因哈特的手。

怀孕头几个月，有诸多不适和不习惯之处，罗严塔尔心中动荡不安，却正好是不能索求莱因哈特的疼爱的时期，欲求不满只是加剧了他的暴躁脾气。这时期过了之后，莱因哈特却像完全忘了这茬，每天夜里只是坐在他身边批阅堆成小山的奏折。罗严塔尔更无法放下身段纠缠，心里更是来气，看谁给莱因哈特写奏折，都觉得字里行间像在拍马屁。

与莱因哈特分开短短几天，思念之情已累积到无以复加的地步。然而，被莱因哈特凝望着他的眼睛，被莱因哈特紧握着他的双手，被莱因哈特炽烈的体温所温暖，被莱因哈特纯粹而威严的信息素所包裹，罗严塔尔从未如此真实地感受到，心中的空虚之处正被人努力填满。

“嘘——别说话了。请您抱我吧。”

莱因哈特瞳孔地震。

“这怎么行！看看你肚子有多大啊，太危险了！”

罗严塔尔强忍着额角的青筋。

“宰相复工的第一件工作，就是得找个大夫来给您科普一下产科知识。在那之前，就请您好好对您的皇妃负责吧？”

莱因哈特将罗严塔尔安稳地放置在宽阔的睡床上，上面铺满了触感细腻的真丝床具，肌肤摩挲时十分舒适——在安妮罗杰大公的建议下，罗严塔尔瞒着莱因哈特自作主张做出的奢侈行为。果然莱因哈特既没察觉也没反对，只是偶尔提起睡眠质量有所进步，而那已经足以让罗严塔尔为之感到欣慰。

九五至尊的皇帝努力对抗着笨拙的神经，用尽自己全部的温柔，来呵护他流露脆弱的妻子和臣下。将羽毛枕头垫在罗严塔尔腹下，用纤柔温热的手掌护在枕头与隆起的腹部之间，为他防护和缓冲来自身后的冲击。

本性凶悍的雄狮以细软的唇齿轻轻叼住身下人裸露的后颈性腺，克制而有序地释放着信息素，将他不会撒娇的皇妃包裹在和平的统御与安抚的氛围里面。

“啊、啊，陛下，哼，嗯……”

罗严塔尔伏在莱因哈特怀中，轻声发出湿热低沉的喘息。主君抚恤的态度是多么令人动容，他忍不住想要贪求更加强有力的爱怜，却仍旧没用地无法说得出口，只能动用那双蓝黑异色的瞳眸来暗示。

主动打开双腿，摇晃臀部，将腹中胎儿父亲的性器吞入，湿淋淋的体液因为他索求的动作而不断溢出，沿着完全勃起的阴茎向下滴落。

“罗严塔尔，嗯……乖……”

莱因哈特只得更加抱紧他，五指覆上他手背扣紧，故作微恼地训斥道：

“你这小浪蹄子，等你为朕生了孩子再吃不迟。”


End file.
